Waiting
by starcrossedismyshow
Summary: Amy has been waiting for 6 months for Jake to come back and when he does, he has a big surprise.


**I have been reading great Jake and Amy fanfictions lately and decided to write one. I don't know how it will turn out.**

**Amy's POV**

Jake has been gone for 6 months, it has been horrible. I look up everyday and he's not there. There have been no sex tape jokes and no real jokes at all around the precinct. Everyone misses him. The precinct is, dare I say it, boring without him. We need him to give us the spice in our life. I know that none of want to admit it, but we need him.

Not to mention I have no love life, I broke up with Teddy a few weeks after Jake left. I realized that I sorta had feelings for him and I couldn't lead Teddy on. I know what that feels like and it sucks. I just want him to come back. I don't know yet if I will act on my romantic feelings. I really do want to have romantic stylez with him.

"Santiago, are you really not gonna give me a hug or anything?"

"Oh my gosh! Jake you're back! I really missed you! I need to talk to you about something!" I told him.

"I have something to tell you that is really important. I have a girlfriend." Jake says with a dead serious face.

I was heartbroken and confused. "How can you have a girlfriend? You were undercover for 6 months!" I screamed at him.

"Woah, there is no need to get mad. It's not like you like me or anything! And I met her while undercover, she was a girl trapped in the middle of all of the crap. She understands me." Peralta proceeds to tell me.

"You know what, I do like you! I was going to tell you but you had to drop a stupid bomb on me that you had a girlfriend! I broke up with Teddy because I had feelings for you! I wanted to have romantic stylez with you! Now you are just a freaking jackass! You told me you liked me and then left for 6 months! Now you have a girlfriend! I don't want you to talk to me! I will ask Captain Holt for a new partner in the morning!" I yelled so that the whole precinct could hear.

I felt really embarrassed but really empowered at the same time. He could not do that to me! I really liked him and then he goes and says he has a girlfriend! I don't think so! He can not do that without Amy Santiago having something to say about it!

"Amy, you are making a scene!" Peralta says.

"You have the nerve to say I am making a scene! I hate you! I don't ever want you to talk to me again! I am not waiting until tomorrow to ask Holt for a new partner! I will do it right now!" I screamed so that if you were in California you could here me.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Come on Amy!" Jake says.

I look up and find Jake staring at me. I realize that everything was a dream. I am so relieved. I could not live in a world where Jake has a girlfriend. That is when I realize that I love him. I can not imagine a world where Jake has a girlfriend and I never want to. I want to be with the one I love and that is Jake. So, I take the initiative and kiss him. It is everything I had ever hoped it to be! I know it is cliche but I felt sparks.

**Jake's POV**

I was so shocked when she kissed me. I did not stop her though. I felt every cliche thing that is in a Taylor Swift song. I had realized in the last 6 months that I loved her, I could not stand to be without her. She was the one who I wanted to be with forever.

"Jake, I love you," Amy told me.

"I love you too," I replied. She then kissed me again and I felt the Taylor Swift songs in me. They were not lying when they said it was magical.

"Would you like to have romantic stylez with a z with me?"

"I know that is your way of asking me out and I say yes, a thousand times!" She squealed. I would not take her for the squealing type, but I guess she is.

I was the one who kissed her this time. I was beginning to wonder what other people in the precinct were thinking. I looked around and everyone was smiling, even Rosa. The captain was the one who started clapping.

"Rosa, Boyle you owe me 10 bucks bitches! I told you they would hook up at the precinct when he came back!" Gina yelled. That sounds like her.

"Why couldn't you guys have hooked up tonight and then told us tomorrow! I would have gotten 20 bucks!" Rosa gave us her death glare.

"Don't worry we will be hooking up tonight! "

"Oh, we will?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was kinda hoping"

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot!"

I did and let me tell you we did hook up that night.

**Did you like it? I was kinda worried about that dream part, but you know. Please review. I like to know if you liked it or not.**


End file.
